Cold
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: Twenty years ago, General Roy Mustang was executed for crimes he didn't commit, against his people. Now a dark knight wishes to avenge his death.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fullmetal alchemist**

**Chapter 1**

_**Twenty years ago**_

"_Hear ye, hear ye. The execution of General Roy Mustang is upon us," a town crier yelled out on the sleepy town of Central. The full moon hung low over it as the first streaks of light hit the dark buildings that lay in the centre of the valley. The buildings were tall as the alleyways were narrow, homeless bums lined the street as oddly paired couples laughed their way to the town square._

_Crowds of people lined inside the square, all surrounding centre with jeers and shouts of insults._

_In the centre of the square stood a platform, soldiers dressed in uniforms holding guns as a man had his head low in the middle. Uneasy tension lay all over the place as the man's hands were tied against his back. Grubby shirt and face, the man looked broken as he watched the crowd in silence._

"_Are you happy now?" an officer spat at the man, "Can you finally be pleased? Everyone is here to see the light leave your eyes, you better be happy."_

"_Happy with death?" the man scoffed, "Who would be happy to die? Well you may but I rather be alive considering I did nothing wrong."_

"_You will be in denial of your evil deeds until the end?" The officer laughed at him as the man remained quiet, his black eyes wandering the crowd as if to search for something then sighed with defeat as he didn't see his prize._

_As the crowd piled in some more, important officials walked to the square, bypassing all the civilians as the look of despair on the man's face grew worse and worse. The man knew his time was up, his cards played… well not all his cards._

"_Looks like it is show time," the officer smiled as the man grumbled nervously. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair, he was going to die and his task yet uncompleted. "I hope you don't mind if we get blood on your shirt, the sad ways of doing this job, I am afraid."_

"_Go to hell," the man cursed at the officer who jolted his arm forward, catching the man in the face and sending him flying, and crashing into the ground. The crowd laughed as the man spat blood, glaring at the officer, the man was holstered upwards._

"_It is you who is going to hell. Let the execution begin."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

In the majestic city of Central, twenty years after the execution of General Mustang. One of the greatest leaders in military history, a man feared, respected and hated at once by the people.

"No, please no," begged an elderly man in a dark alleyway to a man who was pressing a silver dagger against his throat, the moonlight shining against the dagger's blade. The elderly man eyes were watery with fear and terror as the dagger edged closer and closer to his wrinkly, tanned skin. The wind blew past them, picking up the dust underneath as the attacker looked into the man's eyes with no remorse.

"Prices must be paid for those who are late with their fee," the man whispered in the older man's ear. The elderly man could see in the cold stricken darkness only a scar that ran down his attacker's face.

"What price?" the elderly man shrieked in terror as he felt the attacker's claws wrap around his neck, getting tighter and tighter like a snake wrapping around its prey.

"Prices must be paid." The man repeated himself. "You were one of those who took away something that was precious to me. Time I return the favour."

"I haven't done anything to you." The elderly man raged, trying to grab the dagger from the man's hand. He pushed his attacker back into the opposite side of the back way and then got out a small pocket knife. It glinted in the moonlight of the darkness that was slowly creeping into his eye sight.

"Oh, really," his attacker mused, curling their lips into a smile as the elderly man glared at him. The attacker wiped a bit of dirt from his mouth and smiled, straight into the old man's eyes. "Like you are good men walking"

"I am," the elderly man yelled. "I am a general, a military officer, a family man, a good guy if you will say but you are…."

"The last person you'll ever see," his attacker jumped up and over him. Before the elderly man could turn around his attacker slid the dagger straight into the elderly man's heart then twisted it around then carefully slid it out, letting the cool night's air fill his heart capacity

The elderly man cried out in pain then collapsed to the ground, barely alive and heavily breathing. The attacker wiped the blade clean on his dirtied black over coat. His attacker crouched down to meet his face. "How about the name Mustang, does that come into mind?"

The elderly man face came into shock as he struggled against himself to look up into his attacker's eyes as his life's blood dripped away from his body. When he managed to get a look, he remembered those distinguished features. Black raven hair, deep dark brown eyes. "You, you are…"

* * *

><p><em>A younger version of himself came into his mind. He had just completed military training at the military academy and now he was selected to do something once in a lifetime opportunity. His superior officer had chosen him especially out of all his comrades<em>

_The old man was at an execution of General Mustang, who had gone against his people. He remembered the ignorant roars of the crowd that gathered on that day, thousands, placed in to the small arena at the heart of Federal Square._

_The General was already tied to a post that stood in the centre of the platform that was placed in the centre of the arena, when the elderly man's past self, came to the stand to be one of the executioners of the great Ishvallan war hero. He couldn't look into the man's sad, despairing eyes._

_The man before him didn't even pay attention to his executioners when they got on the stand ready for the signal to shoot, the general was looking for someone or some people in the crowd._

_The elderly man's past self, tried to follow the General's eyes to where he was looking at but he couldn't follow the trail._

_His past self, felt sorry for the General. He knew he had a wife who also worked in the military. He didn't know her name or what she looked like but she had to be beautiful or smart to fall for him or the other way around. Poor General Mustang he thought back then at that moment. She had died a year before._

_He then caught sight of the person he wanted to see quite close to the stand and then mouthed something to that person. He also gave that person a tiny smile of reassurance to what he had just mouthed. The elderly man finally knew what he had said or who he was looking at._

_The elderly man past self, could see that the General's eyes was beginning to water at that point but the General blinked them back, and gave off a chuckle._

_The General poked his head up, a spark began to ignite in his dead eyes, some if the executioners sneered at his face as it was greeted with a grin._

_"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the execution of the murderer Mustang," the announcer on top of the tall stand overlooking the arena announced to the crowd that was growing by the minute. The roar of the crowd was deafening to the elderly man's ears._

_He as one of the shooters to his stand and began to draw his gun at the man before him._

_"So do you Roy Mustang have any confessions" the announcer asked Roy ._

_The crowd grew quiet as they waited expectantly for an answer but the man did not say anything, just stood smiling, tied to the pole, ready for fate to crush him under it's wheels._

_A moment passed and nothing was spoken from Mustang's lips. People could of heard a pin drop if they were allowed to._

_"Well than," the announcer waited for another moment for some kind of redemption from him like how he regretted making the decisions and betraying his country._

_He said nothing but looked straight into his executioner's eyes, "In fact I do, this country will continue to suffer even after my death. No matter who is the scape goat for those who pull the reigns, unless someone chooses to pull this country through, people will suffer." The General looked up at the clear blue sky. "Sadly I will be not the one to pull this country through, someone one day will find the strength to help to find a better tomorrow."_

_"Well then," the announcer said to everyone as if that statement was nothing. "Fire!"_

_A wall of bullets entered the General a second later. Blood splattered all over the stand, all over the crowd. The General fell lifeless at his feet, now forever an empty shell. The crowd roared in triumph and ran to the stand to rip up the General's body except one._

_One person stood silent, shocked, tears flowing down their face. It wasn't an officer or a woman but a small boy splattered with the General's crimson blood all over his face now forever alone in the roar of the crowd._

* * *

><p>"I am so," the elderly man's fire in his eyes dwindled into a cinder then went grey. He took one final breath then his eyes rolled back into his head. His body relaxed to the cold hard concrete, blood spilling on to the hard earth.<p>

"I know you are," the man said. Standing up while straightening himself out, he shook his head laughing slightly as he looked outwards into the darkness. "Your debt has been repaid." The man started to stroll into the darkness, letting it swallow him leaving the elderly's man body to rot there for all eternity.

_Meanwhile_

A woman sat in a café sipping away at a cup of warm hot chocolate, a newspaper was in her hands as she looked out with dark shades of sun glasses on. The crowds of people walked past as they went on with their daily lives.

"I see," she looked down at the newspaper that lay in her hands. "So he is becoming a threat for this nation."

The woman stood up and placed the newspaper down, she smiled as she started to walk beside the crowd, blending in with her surroundings, leaving but nothing as the crowd walked like robots, going home to rest

"Now he lets see his true potential."

**End Of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2**

_Two days later_

A funeral procession passed through the streets of Central for a fallen former murdered General. People dressed in black, lined the streets for the man, some of the young children tossing white roses on to the coffin as it drive past in a black suave car.

The former General was found dead in a dark alleyway around three o'clock in the morning.. Investigators concluded that foul play was the causebut with no clues, it had become cold.

In one the cafes in town, a young man watched the funeral procession officers and the precious cargo. His deep brown eyes watched unaffected as the officers walked past to the General's final resting place up on a nearby hill.

'_So they have decided to drop the case_.' The man thought as he watched the grim faces walk past him. '_Interesting_.'

The man got up then left a tip for the cafe. He started to walk into the back alleyways, carrying the morning newspaper. His boots trudging in the light puddles from previous nights before.

The man walked for an hour and then overheard something. He hid against the brick weathered away wall just beside the scene, his back flat against it. He peered over to see a young blonde teenage girl being harassed by some men who were wearing black overalls with canary yellow shirts.

The two men had the girl pinned to the wall as the, cried out for them to stop as they stared at her greedily.

"Please don't, please," she begged them, tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"I reckon we strip her here," one of them said. He smiled into her scared eyes, the man who was watching wanted to slit the criminal's throats right there but instinct kept him back. There had been many girls like her, why would this one be any different.

"Now? But what if the police came?" asked criminal number 2.

"Ah, wouldn't matter, as long as we had this good time with this willing girl." He shook the girl and kissed her on the cheek, roughly as she gagged, "It wouldn't matter what they did to us," criminal number 1 laughed, smiling at the girl as she struggled in his grip.

The man in the black, over coat started to walk out of the street as they started to do the unspeakable to the young girl. Her screams growing louder and louder as the man turned his head.

The man walked about five meters away from the scene when he heard a blood curdling scream.

"Someone help me!" she screamed desperately. The man paused for a moment and thought whether to help her or not. There was no reason for him to help but he no reason not to help her.

"I am probably going to regret this," the man said through gritted teeth. Without hesitation, he took out his gun and held it close to his chest. The flame alchemic symbol engraved on it glinted in the sunlight as the man took a moment. "I am going to regret this." He turned and ran back as fast as his legs could take him

They had the girl, up against a garbage bin in the street, criminal's 1 was trying to harm the girl while the other was standing back watching the show

The man pointed the gun at criminal number 2's head then got out another gun and pointed it at Criminal number 1's head. "Let go of the girl now," the man said, emerging from his hiding place. His aim would be perfect from his position but the girl's head was in the way.

The criminals turned around with the girl having tears running down her face. Criminal number 1 had a gun to her head. Her sapphire blue eyes were scared as she stared pleading at him.

"Move one more step and she dies, officer. I wonder who sent you, the Fuhrer, the General, this girl is worth a lot more than you are, petty officer," Criminal number 1 said to the man. The man's lips curled upwards and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Criminal number 2 shouted.

"Who said I was sent by the military?" the man laughed at them, the criminals looking at him unsure as he smiled at them. "I have no idea who this girl, is. You just happen to harass her while I was walking so enlighten me, tell me who is she?"

"Ever heard of the name Fullmetal?" Criminal number 1 yelled as the gun in his hand slowly wavered from her head.

"Nope."

"Well she is the daughter of Edward Elric." Criminal number 2 said to him

"Oh, yes. One of the five sacrifices of Judgement Day all those years ago. What is your point?"

"Yes but the point is…" Criminal one shouted at him.

"Point, oh yeah. I have a gun actually two, both to shoot you in the head." The man said looking at his guns. Without warning he shot both of the criminals in the head, blood spraying the concrete as the criminals fell back, leaving the girl to be free.

The girl stood shocked for a moment then looked at the bodies that surrounded her. "Go!" he ordered the girl. "Go back to wherever you came from and don't come back, ever for your sake. Central is a dangerous place for a descendant of the officers that fought on the last day of Fuhrer Bradley's reign." She looked into the man's blank expression trying to find an answer to what he had just said. The man slowly turned and started to walk away.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded off him, her eyes level directed as his chest as she noticed his chest didn't rise and she saw him heave his shoulders.

"A person that just saved your life," and then he walked into the crowd to get rid of her.

"Wait," she ran after him but she lost him in the crowd. "I didn't even get to say thank you." The girl just stood for a moment before getting back to her business, acting like her life had not been threatened moments ago.

**End Of Chapter**

**How did you like that? See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_3 weeks later_

The man who had saved her life three weeks before was now but a distant memory in the girl's mind.

In last three weeks of her life, things had turned for the worst. Her father had gone missing, after walking home in the dead of night. No witnesses, no reports just vanish. Now that he had been missing for over three weeks, her mother was starting to grow desperate in finding her husband.

The girl couldn't help but wonder whether the man who had saved her life was the cause of her mother's dismay.

"It only makes sense, doesn't it?" she wondered aimlessly in her father's study, spinning slowly by using her foot in the chair her father used to sit. Books and paper were piled everywhere, most of them on the science of alchemy. She snuggled up deep, curling one of her legs up to her waist but kept the other one going. "He killed those criminals without a single sense of emotion... Why shouldn't I think he might be interested on ransoming Father"

She shook her head to clear the thought. "No, why would he kill father?" she wondered. Her Father was quite the mystery. Always had been, but now his disappearances made new questions arise, ones that had no answers.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere else in Central<em>

The mysterious man treaded carefully in the old wooden house of his next target. Pictures of the target hang on the wall proudly, fake smiles were plastered on their faces. The mysterious man scowled as he slowly made his way to the lounge room to where the family was watching the television.

The mysterious man had his back flat against the wall as he watched from the shadows, the happy family who sat together in a happy fashion. The television buzzing as he saw the top of the man's head, he was as bald as a baby's head.

"Father," he heard a boy's faint voice say. "Why does a bird fly?"

"Why do the birds fly?" the target laughed at the boy who lay in his arms. "Why are you asking son? Birds fly because they are free to do so, trap a bird and they can't fly."

"Why do people trap birds then?" the boy curiously asked the target. "If they deserve to be free why then do people do it?"

"My son, if you only knew about the darkness that roams this land," the target said in a low voice. "Go to bed now, I will come in in a bit."

The mysterious man watched the family walk upstairs, the woman giving the target a kiss on the forehead. After it grew quiet, the mysterious man tip toed over to behind where the target sat in the arm chair.

The mysterious man slowly drew a gun from the back of his belt but then it was taken out of his hands with an almighty kick. The mysterious man cursed as he was raided under fire with bullets, smashing glass everywhere.

"Damn it,' the mysterious man cursed as a shard penetrated his skin, ripping off part of the skin causing him to grip his shoulder as he ran out of the house.

The mysterious man ran down a dimly lighted street, his feet pounding hard at the concrete as he ran with the rain slogging him down, the cold, dark rain.

"Young brat," cursed the old man. He wore a plain blue t-shirt with checker boxer shorts, "I am going to get you for what you did," he waved the old rusty pitchfork in the air.

"Shut up," the mysterious man yelled running as fast as his legs would take him but the man was starting to close in on the chase.

"Never has a young brat said that to me before," the man raged at the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looked for a way out but nothing would let him. His heart started to pound and his lungs began to tighten up. His legs ached and screamed with every stride. They pounded the wet concrete.

The chase stopped at a dead end, the mysterious man got there and turned around to find the man closing in like an eagle but with a pitch fork.

"I don't know who you are but you look a lot like a disgraced man," the man snarled at him, the chase was on.

The mysterious man knew he couldn't keep running, he stopped suddenly and twisted his leg. His ankle went straight into the jaw of the old man. The old man slammed into the near by brick wall as the mysterious man took out his silver gun and then put two bullets through the man's head.

As the man died in the cold pouring rain, the images of the past rang through his mind.

He remembered that day twenty years ago.

* * *

><p><em>As he sat on the stand waiting for the man to be tied to the post, the General had put up a fight before being led to his death. He drank in the other man's depression, and fear.<em>

_He watched as the man struggled to get out of the people's around him grip, even as they tied him to his death. The General looked fierce, regardless of his current state._

_The man remembered the thrill rush of him being able to give the order to extinguish a man's life. He had always hated the General. A well-known alchemist, solider, fighter. He knew the General had a wife that was taken away from him and was dealt with long before._

_As they finished tying him to the post, his executioners went up to the stand. Most of them were looking proud except one. Just came off the academy, a new recruit. Of course they would get at least one young one in._

_The crowd by then was in hysterics. Most of them were shouting insults except a few. Some of those men had served under the General, their refusal usually ended with their deaths. Though one boy stood out of the mess._

_Messed black hair, deep coloured eyes. Dirt covered. He was looking straight at the General with a sad expression on his face and the General looked back with a sad expression too._

_He saw the Fullmetal Alchemist. Shaking his head at his former leader, looking slightly miserable at Roy he knew the consequences. Now that Roy Mustang was tried, dishonoured and highly unhappy, causing a great deal of stress between them._

_"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the execution of the former great, Roy Mustang. The ex-Flame Alchemist," he announced proudly to the blood thirsty crowd._

_He could see that the General's expression deepened creating a hole to be driven in his heart, but he saw a ghost of a smile written on his face._

_He decided to humiliate him more in order to get the crowd's attention. "So do you have any confessions, Rou Mustang?" suddenly he saw the General chuckle and smile._

_The crowd grew quiet, everyone waiting patiently. Edward Elric looking up with a serious look at his old comrade._

_The General looked up at the sky then gave a speech about a better tomorrow and how people would need to find it. It did come as a shock for most but it was expected off that great man._

_"Well than," the moment came, the tension whelmed, the crowd screaming bloody murder."FIRE!"_

_A whole wall of bullets rained on the General. He fell after a moment, dead with his blood flowing out of him, The crowd except a few went up so that could rip his body to shreds. The announcer gave a satisfied then turned away, walking away from it with a heavy heart._

* * *

><p>The announcer gave one last smile as he died and whispered to his killer "Edward Elric."<p>

The mysterious man turned around, shocked that the man died with a smile on his face.

He shook a thought away and then walked into the rain, leaving the body to get drowned under a pile of hate. His shoulder slightly ached as he held on to it as he walked onwards.

The mysterious man sensed someone watching him, as he turned around all he was met with an owl's yellow eyes staring back at him through the darkness. The mysterious man looked at it for a moment then shook his head and ran off into the night.

The owl hooted then took off, flying up and into the sky leaving the mysterious man alone.

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. How did you find the story? What could I improve on with it? Cold is a rewrite of one of my old stories so please leave any comments you may have. Any is greatly appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a deep, dark dungeon infested with rats, somewhere in the heart of Central, a man was tied to the old worn cracked brickwork of the golden brown eyes had grown dull as his crackled lips coughed. Gold hair was messed up and slowly falling out as he sat with torn long pants and no shirt.

He was cuffed by the wrists and ankles that were connected to a broken chandelier in the middle of the cellar. On his bruise covered face, a grim look was spread on his faces as he sat cross-legged on the blood stained cobble stone floor of the cellar. He had given up struggling, without alchemy, it was impossible breaking the chains.

_No words went pass his lips as he sat alone, slowly starving to his death._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile watching him in a room far away from the cellar via a surveillance camera was a man with a deep dark smile on his face.<p>

He sat smiling in a dark blue office chair, surrounded by computer screens that had surveillance all over Amestris, in different spots and locations. The bunker itself was small enough too only fit ten people but the man paid little concern for it

"So the Fullmetal Alchemist would rather wither away and die than put up a fight against me," the man smiled, wiping away some of his silver hair bangs that went over his eyes. "Then let it be, could sell this for money."

"Sir, the Fullmetal Alchemist has pride. Give him time, he will talk," came a woman's voice from in the broken, ripped apart doorway of the room.

"Ahh, Myra you came," the man said overjoyed to see the woman. "Come in, come in." the woman stepped into the uninviting room of darkness. Looking with green poisonous eyes, she gently smiled to him, making his heart flutter with excitement.

"Yes I did, Sir," the woman said with a steady even voice as she stood beside him.

"You won't soon call me Sir, Myra," the man said with a chuckle, looking at her with dead black eyes. He got up and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her. He started to play with her blonde hair as it cascaded down her back playfully, tugging at it and smiling a broken smile at her.

"Yes, sweetie," she said to him, giving his a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then sooner the Fullmetal talks the sooner our plan becomes complete but first we must deal with that dark knight character that is going to ruin us," the man said annoyed looking at the monitors.

Myra gave off a little laugh. "I wouldn't worry about that man, after all. They all ended up talking against the Fuhrer so long ago."

"Right."

"Soon we will have forever."

"Together forever."

"For all eternity…"

The woman looked at the monitors with something heavy in her heart. Shaking her head, she walked out of the room, leaving the man to his sick game.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the mysterious man looked out gloomily into the night's cold glare streaming back to him. He sat on top of a building that was placed as the watchful protector of the city, overlooking the city with its sparking lights below.<p>

He sat in silence as a small blue bird flew beside him and started to peck at the ground. He watched it soundlessly as it chirped alone without any other bird in sight.

The bird jumped closer to him and turned its head to the side and chirped at him happily.

The mysterious man's lips curled upwards and gave of a sigh. He placed his gloved hand that matched the darkness on to the ground beside the bird.

The bird tweeted and slowly edged itself to his hand. It pecked his hand curiously then looked up at him. It jumped on to his finger and cheeped cheerfully as it stared up at him with big blue eyes.

The mysterious man chuckled and held it up to the sky. The bird flew off and circled around then took off leaving the mysterious man alone. The mysterious man smiled then went back to his serious self, leaving a ghost of a smile on his face.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry it is so short this time, I promise longer chapters next time**


End file.
